Everlasting Torment
by xStarletx
Summary: A one shot set before my Fiction Everlasting Enemies, shows how Edward Cullen and Raven Faye interact. It's supposed to be funny, and before Bella shows up. Read it and Review please!  was written to go with a picture I commissioned on DA


Everlasting Torment

**xStarletx**

_A/N: Righteo peoples! Hey there. This is just a short little one shot I wrote as an intro to my series the Everlasting Enemies Chronicles, it gives a short little description of whats going on, how Edward met my character Raven and how the two of them interact. If you're wondering the story goes with this picture: xxvennxx. deviantart. com /art/Everlasting- Torment- 179936948 (Just take the spaces out) and If you're interested in the plot line, Part one, Everlasting Enemies, and part two Resurrecting Rivalries are completed, part three Selecting a Slayer, has not been started yet and is still in planning. So if you like it Review =) and I'll put more of the shorts I write for the pictures I commission up. Thanks!_

* * *

For around a hundred and four or maybe more years Edward had been struggling with his new found immortality and the emotions he felt for that stupid Slayer he had the misfortune of falling in love with a few days after he was turned. The problem with her was that after he discovered she was, in fact, a slayer he accidentally turned her into a Vampire, when he was, in fact, try to kill her. And a hundred years ensued of the two of them constantly attempting to kill each other until she disappeared in World War one and for a while Edward thought he'd never see her again.

Then, after settling in the little never sunny town of Forks, Edward realized his worst nightmare had come true. Raven Faye was alive and well, and here in Forks with him. Better yet the little witch refused to move being completely unreasonable and certain that she was in the town first, though if that were true Edward would have sensed her presence.

Raven Faye had had conflicting emotions about Edward Cullen since the vampire decided to woo her a hundred years before and had spent her time fighting him for it was the only way for her to see him and though he was certain he hated her he never really injured her anymore then she injured him, and she could kill him if she wanted too, after all she was the strongest and consequently the last Slayer alive.

Her two companions Jan and Nick had hated Edward since he had attacked her, turning her into an immortal Slayer and half vampire and if they could, they'd kill him ten times over, well Jan would, Nick would just watch and laugh. So when Edward appeared in Forks, with his coven of vampires in tow Jan and Nick had been on her to leave, but Raven couldn't bring herself to leave and even if she wanted to leave she couldn't really. There was a reason she was in Forks, and as soon as she completed the task she had at hand she could leave.

So now both Edward and Raven were enrolled in the Forks high school, attempting to avoid each other and getting into arguments when they saw each other. Much like now.

"You're so pig headed!" Raven screamed, glaring into Edward's amber eyes. Edward scowled at her.

"You're the one being pig headed!" Edward hollered back, worried at how dark Raven's blue eyes were getting. It meant she was getting angry.

"Just take the damned Seat!" Raven swore, stomping her foot so that the desk shook.

"LADIES FIRST!" Edward shrieked. Raven's eyes narrowed, she flipped her shoulder length black hair back.

"Then sit down. Mrs. Cullen." She snarled. Edward growled and stalked up to her, she only came up to his shoulders so he had to stare down at her.

"Don't make me hit you." He threatened.

"Faye! Cullen! Sit down!" The teacher barked. Raven turned away from Edward moving away from the desk they had been fighting over, Edward turned his back to hers as well. When both thought the either wasn't looking they glanced back at one another. Edward caught Raven's eyes, her hands were crossed over her chest, she looked very lovely in her black pants and plain brown shirt, but then again Raven looked good in just about everything. Edward couldn't help but smile and Raven smiled back, as she took in Edwards messy redish brown hair his prewrinkled blue shirt and his low blue cut jeans.

"You're a hag." Edward snarled his lips still spread in a smile.

"You're a blood sucking psycho." Raven shot back, chuckling lightly after. Edward pulled out his book and pulled the desk closer to Raven's.

"I read out the answers, you write." Edward ordered.

"Why do I always have to write?" Raven cried, nudging Edward roughly, he scowled and rubbed his arm attempting to keep up the façade that he was manly and that it didn't hurt him

"Cause you have the neatest writing." Edward snarled.

"You have neat writing you're just lazy!" Raven accused.

"Fine, I'll write you read." Edward sighed, not wanting to argue.

"I don't want to read that's too much work." Raven cried. Edward groaned with frustration.

"God why do you have to be so difficult?" Edward cried, turning to face her, knowing that once again they were the center of attention.

"Why are you so pale?" Raven shot back. Edward scowled, she knew why and mentioning it around the humans was the stupidest thing she could do.

"I hate you, you know that?" Edward snarled.

"You wanna take this outside Cullen?" Raven cried.

"Faye! Cullen! I won't tell you again!" The teacher ordered, both of them slumped back in their chairs.

"I should let Jan gouge out your eyes." Raven threatened. Edward turned to Raven fully knowing that she wouldn't do that to him.

"Maybe I should let Rosalie pull your hair out." Edward warned, though it was an empty threat and Raven knew it too. Raven merely chuckled and turned her head to the front of class, a smirk on her face. Edward turned back to the teacher, opening up the book again and looking for the answers the teacher wanted as Raven pulled out paper and a pen.

"Ok, write this…"

* * *

**FIN!**

**Review if you liked it!  
**


End file.
